


Peek

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: It was an accident, but Neville was fascinated by what he saw.





	Peek

Neville covered his mouth to cover his gasp. Sure, he had periodically thought of Harry as handsome. Hell, most of the had rubbed one off thinking of him. The one person he had never thought about, was Severus.

Yet, there was his most feared teacher, on his knees, with his face buried in a moaning Harry's arse.

The secret voyeur reached down and pinched his nuts to curb his desire. Because his current problem, was he didn’t know who to be jealous of.

He closed his eyes and waited. Draco had better be ready, because Neville was ready to burst.

~Fin~


End file.
